It's Okay To Cry
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson comforts Greg after Morgan gets hurt. Spoilers for 14x01!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for 14x01, "The Devil And D.B. Russell"!**

**This idea came to me when I thought about how much Greg loves his family. I just wondered...what if Greg got emotional after the events in the 14****th**** season première and Jackson had to comfort his daddy? I had to write it, of course! Here's what I came up with...pretty please review!**

In less than 72 hours, Morgan Brody, the woman of Greg's dreams and adopted mother to his son, had been kidnapped, held captive and shot. When he and Ecklie saw her lying on the ground in a pool of blood, Greg's heart nearly stopped. Waiting with Ecklie while she was in surgery was torture, but they were assured she'd be okay. All Greg wanted to do was get home and take care of Morgan and Jackson, though he knew he couldn't shake the feeling of Morgan being held captive by a monster that was right under their noses.

Jackson knew Morgan had gotten hurt - what he and Greg called a big owie - and would be sore for a while but she would be okay. The little boy insisted on helping Greg around the house while Morgan was recovering at home. He'd drawn her pictures and helped Greg fix her meals, just wanting her to be okay.

Greg's heart sank when he thought about what Brass must be going through - losing someone he loved so horribly and never really getting the chance to make amends. He thought about that and how he worried about Morgan as he went to the kitchen to fix her a snack.

Passing Jackson's room, Greg smiled when he saw the little boy with his toys. "It okay, ebrybody," Jackson said to his toys. "Mama got a owie, but she gunna be okay. Me an' daddy are taking care of her." Greg couldn't help but smile as he watched his son reassuring his toys that his mama was okay. He wished Morgan had never gone into undercover operation, but was thankful she was healing and home.

Searching the kitchen for the ingredients needed for a sandwich, Greg set a plate on the counter and searched for peanut butter. He blew out a breath when he realized Morgan told him to put peanut butter on the grocery list the day before she went undercover. He cursed silently and moved to get the plate off the counter when he accidentally knocked it off, smashing as it hit the floor.

The emotions of the past few days caught up to him as tears formed in Greg's eyes. He thought about everything his wife, team and family had been through and cried - feeling relief that Morgan was going to be all right, sadness that Brass' daughter was too far gone to help and his ex-wife was dead, anger that Morgan wanted to put herself in danger, and gratitude that the team had solved the case. He sank to the floor, sobbing and hugging his arms across his chest. He cried and cried, so emotional he didn't notice Jackson come in.

Jackson carefully inched into the kitchen, wondering what made a loud noise. He saw the pieces of the plate on the floor and saw his father. He'd never seen his daddy cry so much before, and it scared him.

"Daddy?"

Greg looked up and saw his son, looking sad and concerned. Wiping his hands across his cheeks, Greg sighed. "Hey, Jacks," he said weakly.

Jackson stood across from Greg. "Daddy, did you get a owie?"

"No, Jacks." Greg sniffed back tears. "I'm okay."

Jackson said nothing, just stared at his father. "You sad?"

With a shaky sigh, Greg said, "Yeah. I'm sad, Jacks. I'm sad because Mama got hurt, but I know she's going to be okay."

"So you don't have to be sad, daddy."

Greg smiled through his tears. "Come here," he said as he lifted Jackson into his arms, careful not to let his bare feet touch the broken pieces on the floor. "I am sad, but I'm also happy. Mama's home with us, and I am so happy she's home."

Jackson smiled. "I happy, too! So you don't have to cry."

Greg rested his head against Jackson's. "I know, but sometimes...you just got to. Remember your Uncle Nick telling you it's okay to cry when you're so happy sometimes?"

Jackson nodded. "He say it okay. So you don't have to be sad, eben if da plate is all broken."

Greg couldn't help but laugh softly. Jackson - his son and the center of his world - was comforting him even though Greg always tried to keep him safe. "I think we can fix the plate. But if we can't...it'll be okay."

"Yeah," Jackson said. He smiled at his daddy and wiped away tears. "We be okay, daddy. Don't cry."

Greg smiled and held Jackson close. "We will. We'll be okay. And it's okay to cry sometimes."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah."

Holding his innocent son, Greg thought about how he always wanted to keep him safe. "Hey, Jacks? You know, if you ever feel sad or angry...you can come to me, right?"

"Yep! Cause you my daddy, an' I love you!"

"I love you," Greg said as he wrapped his arms around his son.

"An' daddy?" Jackson asked as he pulled away. "Can I read mama a story?"

Greg smiled softly as he stood with Jackson in his arms. "She'd love that. I'll clean this up and you pick out the book you want to read, okay?"

Jackson nodded and rushed to his room. Greg smiled, thankful he had Jackson and Morgan home. He cleaned up the plate, set the broken pieces by the garbage can and headed to his bedroom where Morgan was resting.

"Okay, daddy!" Jackson announced as he emerged from his room. "Do you fink mama will like dis one?"

'Sure," Greg said with a smile. They joined Morgan in the bedroom, and she smiled when she saw them come in.

"Mama, I read you a story!" Jackson said as he clambered on the bed.

"You will?" Morgan asked with a smile. Her smile disappeared when she saw Greg's red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm okay," he assured her. "Broke a plate, but it's okay. Right, Jacks?"

"Right, daddy! An' you don't have to be sad!"

Morgan and Greg relished having their sweet son with them and cherished just being together. As Jackson began reading his book, Greg held both of them and loved having his family together.

**The End.**


End file.
